Known carpet cleaners incorporate various configurations and arrangements of brushes and vacuum systems. However difficulties are encountered with the removal of cigarette ends, cigarette packets, pieces of paper, leaves and other larger items of debris or litter insofar as they are not always picked up and, if they are, are capable of creating a blockage inside the cleaner thereby preventing the passage of dirt and dust particles to a collection bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carpet cleaner which is less likely to suffer from the above disadvantage and is capable of picking up most larger items of litter.